I'm sorry, i can't fulfill our promise
by Kanra-sanXD
Summary: Seirin won against Rakuzan but something go wrong..
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry,i can't fulfill my promise**

 **Prologue**

Seirin won against Rakuzan but something is wrong…

I'm sorry for the grammatical errors(i'm Italian so try to understand)and it's my first story

 **Warnings:** Fem!kuroko and male!momoi and some bad language

 **Pairings:** GoM x Fem!kuroko, Kagami x fem!kuroko

'…' are thoughts

"…"are dialogs

'…' are phone calls

… are flashback

 **story**

Akashi P.O.V

'I lost' i thought and the losing felt terrible, but while all Seirin was celebrating on the court i noticed a thing that made me worry…Kuroko Tetsumi didn't move from her position…i approached her and put an hand on her shoulder.

She snapped from her thoughts and faced me with a smile but it was a sad smile then i said "Don't worry, i'm fine, i swear to play again against you and i'll win obviously" i smiled at her.

She was going to say something when we heard "Line up" but my eyes widened when i saw she was falling unconscious i reached her and noticed one thing…she wasn't breathing.

Kagami P.O.V

"We won…WE REALLY WON!" i screamed but while the others were screaming out their victory i noticed Kuroko didn't move then akashi approached her, after their talk, kuroko fainted then i heard akashi screaming "SHE ISN'T BREATHING, CALL AN AMBULANCE!". My eyes widened and i ran towards her side. Akashi was trying to reanimate her with CPR.

Then the generation of miracles arrived and in the same time arrived the ambulance.

Time skip at hospital

Akashi P.O.V

Tetsumi was in the surgery room for 2 hours now…i'm dead worried…i knew i was pushing her too much…"Fuck…it's my fault, i pushed her too much!" Aomine answered "It's not your fault, if you blame yourself Tetsu will be angry and kill all of us!".

Finally the doctor exited from the room and talked to us "Where are the parents?" Kagami answered "She is living alone, her parents are abroad"

"All of you are her closest friends?" "Yes!" "Then i'll explain, since she was a child i was her doctor, and she was really weak…but especially in her 3th year of the middle school, she was going to die…when i found a cure but it only lasted for one year…then she said that she wanted to help her friends to regain themselves so she took that medicine without second thoughts, but don't worry now she is okay…but she can't play basketball anymore".

My eyes widened and suddenly i fainted without knowing the why.

 **I hope you liked this, please tell me if you want some specific pairing.**

 **Please review with also some ideas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry,i can't fulfill our promise**

 **Explanation about kuroko's condition:**

She was weak since she was a child, and her situation worsened in her third year at Teiko…she was going to die soon, but she didn't want to die because she wanted to help her friends to regain themselves and the only way for do that was…win against them in a basketball.

Then her doctor searched for a cure and he found that…but it can last for a year only.

She still took that cure knowing for her friends.

 **A/N** **:** I'm sorry if the title is different in the first chapter but i changed the story's name after i uploaded the chapter…i'm sorry.

the warnings are the same for every chapter

 **Story**

Akashi P.O.V

I woke up on an hospital bed…i got up and said "Where am i?" i heard a familiar voice answer "In my father's hospital,Akashi" I turned around and I saw Shintaro and the others the suddenly i remembered eyes widened as i remembered…the reason i faint?…from the shock that Tetsumi can't play basketball anymore…why am i so sad?…No that's not important…now i'm afraid…of Tetsumi's reaction…shit…it's my fault.

"Where is Tetsumi?" i asked and Shintaro answered directly "On the bed beside yours".

I turned around and saw a sleeping Tetsumi with the oxygen mask on her mouth…i felt really bad…guilty and sadness filled my heart.

Time skip

3 days later…

Akashi P.O.V

3 days have passed and Tetsumi hasn't move a muscle…it's like she is in coma…but finally i saw her fingers moving a little so i called her name "Tetsumi…Tetsumi please wake up…everyone is waiting you…i'm sorry Tetsumi it's my fault if you are like this…i'm sorry"i didn't realize that the tears were starting to go down on my cheeks…then my eyes widened after i ear her voice saying "Don't blame yourself Akashi-kun…i knew all along that it was going to end like this…so don't apologize" I hugged her saying "I'm glad…you woke up…i was dead worry…" her eyes widened and she said "Yes…i'm back…but…Akashi-kun can you release me please…i can't breath…ugh…" i let her go "i'm sorry and i'm going to advert the others so i'm get out of the room, i'll be back soon so…don't worry" i kissed her forehead and leave.

Tetsumi P.O.V

When he went out of the room i blushed my cheeks were red as a tomato…it was so embarrassing…why him?

He is an Akashi…he shouldn't do this…maybe he likes me?…no no no…it can't be…i can't be the person he likes…okay…keep calm and breath…I CAN'T DO IT!

Akashi Sejuuro, the person she always liked maybe he likes her back…this is a dream right?!

He returned in and said "The others are coming soon…i'll wait here with you" my cheeks turned red and i hide it turning my head to the window and saying "How much i slept?" he answered with "3 days"…i finally asked it "Akashi-kun, do you like me?" his eyes widened and asked "Do you mean in ''that'' way right?"

I answered blushing "Yes…" i expected a "No" but my eyes widened when i heard "Yes, I've liked you since our 1st year of the middle school…you?"

I answered with "Me too…since then" then he kissed me on the lips…he was really good at kissing…I closed my eyes..and then our teammates opened the door and find us like that…Akashi-kun quickly broke the kiss and accompanied the others out…then i heard voices that were bagging for their life.

 **I hope you liked it…a lot happened in this chapter do it's a little short, next chapter will be long i swear**

 **please review with good ideas and write if you like the Akashi x Fem!kuroko**

 **by yours Kanra-san XD**


End file.
